Episode Four
Summary :Episode Four opens in 2025, and the aftermath of an earthquake that Shinjuku, as well as the rest of Tokyo, is in the midst of reconstruction. The population is in the grip of a hard recession brought-on by the earthquake, but fortunately for everyone, there is the escape of 2.0, the virtual reality world where people can live out their wildest fantasies. Many people are living 1.5, or existing in the real world and choosing to live in 2.0. Kouki's son Teruki is one of the many using the virtual reality network, and he uses it to have sex with a virtual idol named Ruon. He offers to meet her in real life ("1.0"), but she refuses. :Later, Ruon does come into the real world, long enough to kiss Teruki, and long enough for him to witness her murdered by a group of men in suits. Teruki finds Yanagihara, who by this time is retired, but living in one of the emergency shelters following the earthquake. After evading a bogus police officer looking for Teruki, he brings him to Rin and Mimi at Asogi Consulting. Mimi explains that Ruon is actually an AI created by Katsuyuki Kamiyama, a 'modern von Neumann'. Rin takes Teruki for a walk but they are attacked by Laura, now a cyborg, who calls Teruki "Stigma" and then mutilates Rin with acid considerably. Teruki is shaken by the sight of Rin regenerating so she tells him about Time Fruits and immortals. Teruki suffers a mental breakdown but she comforts him. Teruki also deduces that Rin has been watching over him since he was young, even after the death of his father, Kouki. :Meanwhile, Mimi and Tamotsu are both out trying to learn more about Ruon and Kamiyama. Mimi is forced to go to Informant's Assistant while Tamotsu looks at his old case files, but both soon discover that Ruon was created during "Project L'Isle-Adam", based on Kamiyama's daughter whom he killed. It appears that Apos is involved again because he appears in Kamiyama's office and informs him that Teruki is the one involved with Ruon's escape to 1.0. :Ruon then calls inviting Teruki to 2.0 using the connection to his phone created by Yuki's call to her son. When Rin and Mimi send Teruki to meet Ruon, the two are attacked by Kamiyama in the virtual world and Mimi successfully severs the connection. Immediately thereafter, commandos attack the office, killing Genta, and forcing them to flee. En route, Mimi explains that Ruon might have been an attempt to create "The Future Eve". The military attacks again and Teruki is taken away while Rin and Mimi are killed. After regenerating, the two women have to hide out at a drag club with Sue and Tamotsu's help. :Back in the office, Rin and Mimi realize that the girl Teruki met in 1.0 was an android with Ruon's AI. Tamotsu calls to tell the flight number that Teruki is on (718 Express), but is fatally shot by a sniper. When the sniper confirms that Code Red is complete, he learns that the order for Tamotsu's death had never been ordered. :Rin sends Mimi to help Tamotsu and boards the plane as it takes off, only to find Kamiyama shot by android Ruon. Ruon is revealed to have manipulated the military to get Teruki, the only person she cares about. Kamiyama had created the program "Stigma," which sucks the data out of a body but then leaves the body an empty shell. Ruon passed Stigma to Teruki and continued to watch him from the net, an ability Kamiyama gave to her after he created her program. Ruon wants to bring Teruki back with her into the 2.0, but Rin shoots her before she is able to. After Rin pushes Teruki out of the plane with a parachute and after a brief fight, she and Ruon fall out of the plane and into its jet engine together. :Some time later, Teruki finds that Rin's office building was demolished. Mimi is shown leaving with Genta after bringing flowers to where Tamotsu was shot. Rin's fate is uncertain. Order of Appearance *Ruon *Teruki Maeno *Rin Asogi *Mimi *Yuki Shimazaki *older Tamotsu Yanagihara *Genta *Laura *Informant's Assistant *Katsuyuki Kamiyama *Apos *Sue Navigation Previous: Episode Three Next: Episode Five Category:Episodes Category:Season 1